A Boy Like That/I Have A Love
A Boy Like That/I Have A Love from West Side Story is featured in The First Time, the fifth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. The song was performed in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, while they rehearsed for the school production of West Side Story. It is split into two parts within the episode. The first part is edited into the scene between Sebastian and Blaine, showing Sebastian's personality, saying he can't be trusted and that Blaine can't fall into Sebastian's trap. The second part is edited into the scene where Tina talks about losing her virginity to Mike, talking about how it was the right time because it was with somebody that she really loved. Rachel realizes that Finn is the right person to lose her virginity to, because she loves him very much. Lyrics Santana: A boy like that who killed your brother, Forget that boy and find another, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind! A boy like that will give you sorrow, You'll meet another boy tomorrow, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind! A boy who kills cannot love, A boy who kills has no heart. And he's the boy who gets your love And gets your heart. Very smart, Maria, very smart! A boy like that wants one thing only, And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely. He'll murder your love; He murdered mine. Just wait and see, Just wait, Maria, Just wait and see! Rachel: Oh no, Anita, no, Anita, no! It isn't true, not for me, It's true for you, not for me. I hear your words And in my head I know they're smart, But my heart, Anita, But my heart Knows they're wrong You should know better! You were in love - or so you said. You should know better.... I have a love, and it's all that I have. Right or wrong, what else can I do? I love him; I'm his, And everything he is I am, too. I have a love, and it's all that I need, Right or wrong, and he needs me, too. I love him, we're one; There's nothing to be done, Not a thing I can do But hold him and hold him forever Be with him now, tomorrow And all of my life Santana and Rachel: When love comes so strong There is no right or wrong Your love is your life Trivia *This song is the first time that Rachel and Santana have had a duet. This is followed by I Kissed a Girl, We Found Love and So Emotional. *This is the first performance to be split into two parts between the episode to be intercut with two different scenes. The first part of the song is played when Blaine meets Sebastian, and the second part is played when Rachel is discussing losing her virginity to Finn with the other New Directions Girls. Gallery ABoyGlee.png aboylikethat.jpg Glee_3ARC05_2500_640x360_2648877.jpg posterknhbhj.jpg s640x480 (7).jpg s640x480 (8).jpg a boy like that.png 042jkj.jpg s640x480 (9).jpg ABLTRachel.jpg ABLTSantana.jpg ABLTPezberry.jpg Tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo4 250.gif Tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo3 250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three